


Predator

by DragonoftheMidwest



Series: Alex and Gabi's Clusterfuck of One Shots [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Being Hunted, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Werewolf, fucking against a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: "Something along the lines of... like cat and mouse? She's running through the woods and he's hunting her down and if he finds her he wins and they bang in the woods."





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N3kkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/gifts).



> Prompt fill for N3kkra

Mirielle tore through the woods surrounding Falkreath, wanting to take advantage of her head start as much as possible. Vilkas would wait until the candle had burned down one mark, then he would start his chase. She had minimal armour on, and was carrying just daggers for protection, knowing she could use her magic if she ran into any real trouble. Part of her had wanted to take full advantage of the river by Lakeview Manor to mask her scent in the water, but the slaughterfish were spawning and even more aggressive than usual. 

The night was cool, and the moon was dark, ensuring that Vilkas would have to rely on his senses of smell and hearing rather than sight. They did this often, finding new ways to push themselves and hone their skills. 

A howl in the distance broke her train of thought, and Mirielle swore as she ran in circles around a few trees in an attempt to confuse the scent further and buy herself more time. Her heart was racing, the excitement of trying to evade her husband in his wolf form making her giddy. The adrenaline helped drive her forward, giving her the energy to keep running even though her thighs were burning and she could feel a stitch in her side from maintaining a high speed for so long. 

She could hear the animals of the forest behind her grow restless. They could sense him, and were all preparing to flee in case the wolf decided to make them his next meal. She could hear the leaves rustling in the distance, and resolved to keep pushing herself further, wanting to draw out the game for as long as possible. 

She was finally able to hear him without straining her ears, his snarls were echoing through the trees as he was following her scent. A frustrated growl told her he had found where she had tried to force him to lose her scent. She looked around frantically for a place to settle, choosing a tree that she could climb. Mirielle scrambled up it, scraping her hands on the bark. Vilkas howled behind her, the sound sending a shiver down her spine as she settled on a branch that was low enough for him to see her but high enough that he couldn’t pull her down by grabbing her dangling legs. She took the opportunity to catch her breath and calm herself. Her heart was still pounding violently against her chest and she had to force herself to take deep, steadying breaths as she listened for her husband on the forest floor. 

After what felt like an eternity, she could hear snuffling on the forest floor, she looked down and saw the enormous form of Vilkas’s wolf as he tried to find her. He circled the tree and grunted in frustration after the fourth circle. Mirielle couldn’t stop the tiny giggle that escaped her, and smiled widely when silver eyes glared up at her. 

“You found me!” She laughed again when he growled at her. “Now how do you plan on getting me down?”

Vilkas huffed and backed up, using the small distance to try to build up momentum for a jump. He came up short, his claws not even brushing Mirielle’s booted toes. He snarled in frustration when he landed, the sound sending a thrill through Mirielle. He backed up further this time, almost disappearing into the shadows before he took off running. He didn’t jump for her, instead, he threw his entire body weight into the tree, causing it to shake and knocking Mirielle off balance. She tried to correct herself, but fell backwards, her breath leaving her in a  _ whoosh _ as strong, furry arms caught her. Her heart raced as his claws dug into her flesh and his hot breath ran through her hair while he sniffed at her. She felt Vilkas shifting back, the coarse fur shrinking back to the soft hair that covered his naked body. 

“I found you,” Vilkas smiled at her. “Are you okay?” He asked, when he noticed that she was still trying to catch her breath. 

Mirielle nodded. “I’m fine, you just knocked the wind out of me.” She managed between gasps. 

“That was clever, hiding in the tree. I’ll have to remember that when it’s my turn.” Vilkas kissed the top of her head affectionately. 

“And now I’ll know to look in the trees next time.” Mirielle cupped his cheek in her gray hand and pulled his face to hers for a gentle kiss. “What say you we head back and I can give you your reward?”

“Actually,” Vilkas adjusted her so she was no longer cradled in his arms, but had her legs wrapped around his waist. “I was thinking I could claim it out here.” He pushed her up against the tree and kissed her, seeking entrance with his tongue. She immediately granted him access, groaning softly as the bark of the tree dug into her back through her tunic. 

“Enjoyed that day in the Reach more than you’d like to admit?” She teased.

“Hush,” he growled against her lips, before he sucked on her bottom lip, scraping his teeth against it. He moved from her lips to kiss across her cheek as he worked his way to her ear. He ran his tongue along the pointed ear and she could feel him smile when she shivered at the sensation. “I can  _ smell _ how wet you are.” Vilkas breathed in her ear. 

“Can you blame me?” Mirielle gasped as he shoved a hand into her trousers and smalls. “You-  _ ohDibellayes. _ ” Mirielle couldn’t form a sentence once Vilkas used two fingers to hold her nether lips open and a third to dip into her slick before rubbing it in fast circles around her pearl. 

“Fuck,” Vilkas breathed while Mirielle squirmed, trying to get him to sink back into her. 

Mirielle could feel her climax building. Truth be told, she had been aroused before she had even left the manor, after the chase she had led Vilkas on, she could feel her pleasure coiled deep in her belly. She whimpered when Vilkas pulled her hand out of her pants, too wound up to really appreciate him licking his fingers clean before he used that hand to rip her pants and smalls down her legs. He lowered her onto his length, groaning into her neck as he did. Mirielle dug her fingers into his back, desperate for something to hold onto as he set a fast pace immediately, giving her no time to adjust and she moaned at the delicious burn of him stretching her. Vilkas was groaning in her ear and she could feel the urgency in his pace. 

Mirielle could feel her end looming over her, she worked her hand down between them and rubbed at the little bundle of nerves at her apex. When the wave finally crested over her, she dug her teeth into Vilkas’ shoulder to muffle her scream. That’s what sent him tumbling over after her, his pace stuttering to a stop as she felt him fill her. He leaned against her body, crushing her to the tree while they caught their breath. The night air cooled their sweaty skin and made Mirielle wish she had thought to pack a blanket as she shivered. 

The movement made Vilkas grunt and she could feel his soft cock twitch inside of her. “You can’t be serious.” She murmured in exasperation.

“‘M not. You’re beautiful, but I can’t go another round until I’ve had a nap.” Vilkas mumbled. His stomach growling sent Mirielle into a fit of giggles. “And apparently food.” He was blushing slightly as he pulled out of her and set her on the ground so she could pull her pants back on. Her smalls were completely ruined, so they left them on the forest floor as they turned back towards Lakeview Manor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially open for prompts! I have some reblogged on my new writing blog: dragonofthemidwest.tumbr.com OR you can submit something you want to see!


End file.
